The Crow and The Butterfly
by dazae15
Summary: 6 years ago, Damon saved a 13 year old girl while visiting Russia and made her forget, but what happens when the girl he saved shows up in Mystic Falls. Does he reveal the truth to her or keep her in the dark? Inspired by: /user/superawesomesoul Written by: /user/stormbunny14
1. Welcome To Mystic Falls revised

**AN: **I have no idea where the story is going, and writing will get better as I get more familiar with writing the characters. Hope you like it. I tried to adapt it so even if you've never seen the shows, you'd understand what's going on. Please leave a review ^.^

**Disclaimer:** All characters and places belong to their resepcted fields. I own nothing, just writing a "what if"

* * *

**Russia**

**2004**

Following his brother had gotten boring for Damon with Stefan not being anything more than a moody, bruiting vampire. It reminded him of that Anne Rice book, so depressing. He decided to leave Stefan and head to Europe to get away from the over the top whinnying . Yes, he was keeping true to his promise of eternal misery, but that didn't mean he had to be by his brother's side twenty-four, seven. Besides, he hadn't been to Europe in a while and he missed the European culture, mainly the taste of the people. There was something about out of country women that just tasted sweeter then the women he was use to.

A few weeks in Paris, a week in Russia and Damon was ready to go back to the states. After struggling to understand the Russian language, he'd gotten tired of dealing with the people. Something that wasn't hard for Damon. Kill enough people, draw enough attention, and learn when it's time to leave. A couple more nights and he was gone. Tonight though, he was exploring what he thought was a deserted place in the woods, enjoying the scenery till he started to hear voices not to far from him. "Dinner that delivers it's self," He said with a smirk as he headed toward them.

.

Arriving, Damon was slightly in amazement at the mansion standing in front of him even though it was on fire. It was similar to the estate he lived in when he was human. Whoever lived here was important in some way, or just had a lot of money. Either way it seemed to be going up in smoke now. Listening to see if there were any other humans alive inside, he started to hear some form of police or military chatter that seemed to be on coms. This wasn't just a normal fire and considering the voices were speaking English, they were american. Great. Americans attacking Russians. The start of another war.

Damon was about to leave them to whatever was going down, when he caught the small voice of little girl inside. He knew he should just walk away, leave the girl, but something stopped him. Damn-it. Without even thinking, Damon rushed in following the small voice. Flames were everywhere along with tons of smoke. If he hadn't been a vampire, it would be just about impossible to see anything.

Looking around, he was met by a couple of G.I. Joe types that decided to shoot at him. Avoiding most of the shoots, he got hit in the shoulder and torso twice, along with a bullet grazing his leg causing him to go to his knees. Nothing he couldn't handle. Before they could fire anymore, he stood, snapping one of their necks and draining the other within seconds. With them out of the way, he was able to focus his attention on finding the girl.

Listening, he noticed the girl was running, he could hear her breathing hard. Scared and tired. A beam fell in front of Damon barely missing him. Why are you doing this? Why do you care? He didn't, or that's what he kept telling himself. Something just told him to safe her, help her. There was no reason for it. Maybe it was because he was bored, needed some entertainment. Another beam fell, snapping out of his daze and allowing him to continue his search.

It didn't take long to find the young girl hiding in the cellar. She was sitting down, knees bulled to her chest, arms wrapped around them clenching a watch in her hands. She seemed so innocent sitting there. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," He told her as he slowly approached her as not to scare her. The words came out of his mouth before he even knew what he was saying. He was turning into Stefan. Oh god! He was going to have to kill some people after this. "What's your name?"

"Alexandra" It was clear the girl was Russian but she understood English. That was a good thing.

"I'm Damon, I'm going to get you out of here okay?" The girl nodded in understanding. "Good" As Damon was about to grab her, the cellar doors opened to reveal another G.I. Joe agent standing in front of them. This one didn't have their gun drawn though.

Grabbing the person by the throat before they could react, his eyes got a bright blue with red veins spreading out around them and he barred his fangs at them about to make the kill when an idea popped into his head. He looked back at the girl who recoiled back into her shell at the sight of his vampiric face before looking back at the person. Damon removed the person's mask, revealing a gorgeous woman. Morphing his face back to normal, Damon decided to use his compulsion to help with his plan, beginning with asking her, her name.

"Nikita," In all his years, Damon had never heard that name before. The way it rolled off her tongue made Damon want to bite right into her, but he wouldn't. He had other plans right now, and killing her wasn't part of it.

"What are you planning to do with the girl?"

The woman answered without hesitation. "Keep her safe from Division," He had no idea what Division was, but if her objective was to keep the girl safe then that would help with the compulsion. Less manipulation needed.

"Good. Now, listen. You're going to take Alexandra and keep her safe no matter what. You will forget meeting me and forget we had this conversation,"

"Okay,"

Damon nodded before releasing Nikita to speak with the girl who was continuing to keep her distance after seeing his "other face". He could smell the fear on her, but it wasn't as intense as it should be toward him. "It's okay, I told you I wasn't going to hurt you," Slowly, Damon was able to get closer till he was able to touch her. "Now, I want you to look into my eyes," She did and that's were he used his compulsion again. "You're not going to remember me, it's going to be like I wasn't here," She blinked, accepting the information and with that, he picked her up passing the child off to Nikita.

Staying in the shadows, making sure she did as she was told, he watched Nikita run with the girl who was now unconscious from exhaustion. She made it to the street as a car was coming down stopping him. After talking to the man she placed the girl in the car and they both watched as the man drive off with her. Hopefully to a better life. Damon stayed in the shadows as Nikita returned to whatever group she was apart of.

With that, Damon was gone. He left Russia and headed back to the states after killing a few women so he could forget what he did and turn off his humanity. He wasn't Stefan. He wasn't the "good brother" that didn't kill anyone. He was a murderer, a monster, and he would never forget it. Helping that girl would never happen again. He was evil threw and threw…or that's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

**2010**

Stepping off the bus, Alex looked at what was suppose to be her new home for a while. It was a small town, something she wasn't use to, but it would be better then the small room she'd been living in for months now. That was for sure.

Looking at the town, she tried to get a sense of what she would be doing here. Division still hadn't told her what her mission was and it seemed strange for them to send her here. They only told her she was going undercover, which could mean so many things. Being so far away from that place, away from helping Nikita, was hard, but she couldn't necessarily tell Percy or Amanda that. Alex was suppose to be a loyal agent to them now. Go where she was told, no questions asked. Something, she wasn't use to yet.

The only good thing was, Alex didn't have to look at the place where she killed Thom for a while. She still couldn't believe she had killed him. Granted, if she hadn't, he would have exposed her as the mole or killed her himself, but she still wished it had gone differently. As much as it played through her mind, it sometimes felt like it was someone else. Thom was right though. He told her, she was going to see him and Alex did. Every time she closed her eyes, tried to sleep, even walking down a street, she thought she saw his smile, heard his laugh. It was hard. Being away from there, away from that city, she hoped it would help ease the pain and the memories.

Carrying her duffel bag as she walked, Alex noticed all the small shops and the difference in the air. It was nice, different, but nice. Passing the high school, she got a sense of dread. Part of her undercover work involved her going back to high school. That was going to be one of the harder challenges. Alex couldn't remember the last time she had been in a class room. It would definitely be a different experience then the gun training, combat fighting she was use to.

After walking for a while, her phone started ringing as she passed some place called Mystic Grill. That's original. Alex thought as she answered her phone. "Alex here," It was Division, that was clear from the voice of Birkhoff on the other end.

"You in Mystic Falls yet?" He asked through his headset, Michael standing right next to him, his usual scowl placed firmly on his face. After exchanging a view pleasantries that could have passed as sarcasm Michael ordered them to get moving. "Right. You are to set up in the apartment that we assigned you. You've already been enrolled at the local high school as Alex Winslow, and you start tomorrow. We'll contact you with more information once you get settled. Have fun," With that the line went dead. Alex shook her head slightly at her phone and Birkhoff's last words. Fun? None of this was fun for her.

Placing the phone back into her pocket, Alex continued down the street till she reached the apartment. It was weird to call it her apartment. Nothing had been hers in so long and she'd never lived on her own before she met up with Nikita she was never alone, crashing with different people she met. Mostly fellow addicts or dealers. To have her own place, her own money, the concept was so new to her.

Opening the door she was greeted by a wide space with plenty of room; a big kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. Alex was in aw at the place. Closing the door, she headed to the bedroom, placing the duffel bag next to the foot of the bed as she checked out the closet. She might have been a spy, but she was still a girl. Inside there were tons of outfits, shoes, even a backpack for school. Division seemed to think about everything. A small smile crept across her face at the sight.

Heading back over to the bed, she noticed a note lying on the bedside table. Picking it up, it read; WELCOME. REMEMBER SCHOOL TOMORROW. EYES AND EARS OPEN. MICHAEL. She shook her head. Leave it to Michael to make sure she stayed on track. Just as bad as Nikita. Speaking of Nikita, she checked her watch to see what time it was. Alex was suppose to check in with her in about thirty mins in a loud location. Guess she was going back to that Mystic Grill joint. Changing her clothes into something more attractive and suitable for going out, Alex locked the door as she headed to the so called "local hangout".


	2. Having A Drink

**Division**

"Michael has just informed me, that Alex arrived in Mystic Falls without incident," Amanda said in her usual almost robotic tone. She stood with her fingers lightly laced in front of her waiting for Percy to turn around to speak with her. "May I ask what this mission is about? Sending Alex out so soon doesn't seem wise,"

Percy turned around in his chair and looked up at his power hungry associate. "We've finally located him," With that, he slid a file across the desk, landing in front of her, allowing her to look. Picking it up, Amanda opened it with a sense of confusion she wasn't use to feeling. She thought of herself as someone that was privileged to knowing all of Percy's secrets, but that was becoming less and less true with each day that passed.

"Who is this?" Amanda asked looking at a photo of a dark haired man with piercing blue eyes. He was rather attractive, a face anyone who met him would remember, yet, she'd never seen him, or even heard Percy say anything about him before. Yet, his tone suggested otherwise. Bizarre.

"His name is Damon. We've been tracking him for several years now," Percy watched her as she read about the man that had eluded him for so long. "We learned about him during an operation in Russia where he killed five of our men," He stood from his chair buttoning his sport jacket. "Since then, we've sent several of our agents to retrieve him, but they either end up dead or found with no memory of ever coming in contact with him," He watched for her reaction. Of any indication that she, herself, remembered him, but there was nothing. She still didn't remember the man.

Percy seemed to be looking for something from her, but she didn't know what. He was tip toeing around her questions and being vague ."Why are you so interested him?" Amanda had only seen this once from Percy and that was when he was creating and securing his black boxes. Was this Damon that important to him? If so, why send Alex?

Stepping around his desk, Percy leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest. "The last operative we sent after him has recently had a very unusual side effect due to events that have taken place and we believe it's because of him," He could see the red head's wheels turning trying to figure out which operative. Something she'd never figure out and would never believe even if she saw them with her own two eyes.

A few moments past and she couldn't figure it out. "Who and what kind of side effect?" She finally asked which was hard enough considering her personality.

Amanda had that determined look in her eyes. The look he'd seen countless times before when she was interrogating prisoners. "It's not your concern," He told her seeing the annoyance in her expression. The woman really hated being in the dark, but that's where she was going to stay till he knew more about Damon and how he effected others. He had enough information leaked from Division due to Nikita actions, he didn't need another.

It was clear on Percy's face, he was keeping something back from her. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have a meeting in fifteen I have to prepare for," Amanda left the office feeling less then pleased. Something was going on and he was keeping her away from it. What event had recently happened? What had set this hunt in motion? As she walked down the long hallway to her office, passing the recruits, she couldn't help glance over at them. Suddenly it hit her. The event. It wasn't possible though. If it was, what did that mean for them? Amanda continued to her office to review her files to see if her hunch was right.

* * *

**Mystic Grill**

Upon entering the place, Alex immediately wanted to exit. There were a lot more people then she'd expected and it was a little overwhelming. Probably the only place in town to get a drink, Alex guessed as she searched for a pay phone or someone who might lend her theirs. She had her phone, but it was Division property and she hadn't gotten a chance to find where to get a burner in this town yet. Using her training, she surveyed the room to mark the exits and find the most likely subject for her objective. Bartender was the best bet. _You can do this. _It was just like every other one of her missions. One step at a time. Taking a deep breath, Alex headed to the bar.

Sitting at the bar, Damon ordered his usual drink, "requesting" the bartender to leave the bottle. He couldn't take this humanity thing anymore. Rose was dead. Not because of anything she did, no, because of his stupidity and his ignorance. If he'd just been smart about things, she'd still be "alive". He took a gulp from his drink, trying to let the alcohol take away some of the guilt. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't use to feel this way. He did whatever he wanted, not caring who got killed in the process. That was the way he was suppose to be. Stefan was the good brother and he was evil one. Why was he trying to change that? _Because of her._ _Ahh! _He needed to just forget Elena. She wasn't his and she never was going to be. The sooner he accepted that, the better he'd be. Damon finished his drink getting the usual thirst he got whenever he got upset. He needed a drink. A real drink. He filled his glass again, at first not noticing the young woman leaning on the bar. She was trying to get the bartender's attention. _Perfect._

"Excuse me?" Alex asked shouting a little across the bar to get the employee to turn around from stocking the bottles on the shelves to look at her. When the man made no indication he heard her, she tried again. "Excuse me!" Still nothing, causing Alex to become a little annoyed. Giving up on the guy, Alex started to look around for any sign of another employee that might be able to help her when she spotted a guy sitting a seat down from her giving her a smug look. _Perfect. _She smiled at him, giving her usual innocent girl smile, Nikita told her she was so good at.

"You looking for a drink?" Damon offered turning the bottle enough so she could read the label. She was a new face which likely meant no ties, just passing through, type of girl. His favorite kind. There was no one to miss her. This was his lucky night. It was always great when food dropped into someone's lap on it's own accord.

As much as the offer was tempting, she couldn't let herself go down that path again. Alex was sober, not having had a drink since that first mission with Mirko Dadich weeks or maybe months, ago. She needed to stay on the straight and narrow when it came to drugs and alcohol if she was going to help Nikita. "I'm good, thanks" She said trying to be as nice as possible. "But do you happen to have a cellphone I could barrow?" A stranger at a bar was almost as good as a pay phone when it came to untraceable calls. "Mine's dead and I'm suppose to check in with my sister,"

Damon knew how to play this to his benefit. If she was on a road trip all he had to do was find out what car she drove and make it look like an accident. That way the town still believed it was "save" from vampires, he wasn't blamed for what happened, and he got to feed. Everybody wins...except her of course. Reaching into his pocket, he quickly checked it for messages and battery life before handing it to the young beauty with blue eyes. "Here," He gave her his charming smile. "Maybe after?"

Taking the phone, she began to dial the number knowing she was one or two minutes late. Something she was probably going to get hell over. "Maybe" She replied back to the man. Alex still didn't understand why just about every male hit on the female gender while sitting at a bar. Not that she was knocking it tonight, tonight it was helpful, but it was something that always puzzled her. Placing the phone to her ear, a few rings went by before she got the answering machine.

Sighing, she gave the most information she could without setting off any alarms. Something Nikita and Division had taught her in case anyone intercepted the message. "Hey, it's me. Just checking in and letting you know I made it to Virginia. Hope everything's okay at home," She paused for a quick second before finishing the message. "I'll call you in a few days, bye" With that she clicked the end button before handing the cell back to the stranger. "Thank you,"

"Not a problem," He placed the device back into his pocket. "So...how bout that drink?" Damon pushed his glass forward for her to drink from after taking a sip himself to show her it wasn't roofied. Something he'd learn to do while staying around a college one year. Women where increasingly nervous about ending up drugged and raped. A fear that needed to be put at ease when with a vampire.

"I appreciate the offer," She told him as politely as she could. "but I think I'll just stick to water," Alex made herself as comfortable as she could on the bar stool catching the bartender long enough to order a water before he continued stocking and ignoring his customers. She didn't have any idea what to do now, having been expecting to receive orders from Nikita. Before she had left Division, Michael told her to blend in, get to know some of the people. as long as it didn't disrupt her cover.

Damon wasn't expecting her to decline his offer, but he wasn't discouraged by it. In fact he found it quite amusing. "Water it is," He raised his glass as if to toast before taking a sip from it. "What brings you to Mystic Falls, if you don't mind me asking?" To him, the conversation didn't matter, but he did need to get her alone, so the best way was seduction.

_Make conversation, make friends. _"My parents sent me here to start over," A lie, but a lie that would work. She'd have to let Michael know if he came to visit. "They figured a new scenery would help," She took a sip of her water, watching him. As they began to talk she got a sense of familiarity around him, but couldn't place why.

"Bit of a trouble maker?" This was getting more and more perfect. For once something was going right and if he hadn't been so desperate to get his drink, he might have taken a closer look at the situation.

Alex actually gave a small almost non-exciting laugh at him. A year a go he'd be completely right. She did anything for a hit so she could forget what she'd been through, but Nikita had changed that. It was weird to think about, considering where she was now. "You could say that," She took a sip of her water, placing it back on the bar, watching the water settle again. "How bout you? What brings you here?"

"The truth?" Damon asked which received a settle nod from Alex. Finishing another double shot, he turned to her. "Lost the love of my life and now helping to protect my brother's love, who I'm in love with," He started to laugh at the ridiculousness of what he just said.

"What are you laughing at?" This guy was starting to turn into someone that she wasn't sure she wanted to be around, but there was something...familiar about him that made her feel...safe? Was that the word? Whatever it was, it was there and Alex didn't know why.

"Just..series of events..." Damon poured himself another drink. "The fact I'm saying this to you, a complete stranger, like you actually care,' He downed his class again, finishing off half the bottle.

Out of all the people in the bar, she had to meet probably the most damaged while he was getting drunk._ Nice going Alex._ "Well, sometimes a complete stranger is the only one you can talk to" He looked over at her and Alex smiled at him.

"What is your name?" He asked suddenly realizing he was having an actual _real _conversation with a human.

"Alex" She said simply. "And yours?"

"I'm Damon,"

"Have we met before?" Alex asked having this eire feeling about him. The name seemed very familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. It was like there was something there in her mind but she couldn't access it. Maybe she'd met him when she was high? That would explain why she couldn't place it.

Damon looked at her more closely, but considering how drunk he was beginning to feel his memory was getting a bit fuzzy. "Nope," Everyone he encountered that was as beautiful as her was dead, he'd seen to that personally. Her eyes were mesmerizing though. "I'd remember someone like you," They smiled at each other and Damon was about to make his move when he heard a voice he didn't want to hear.

"Damon!" Damon let out an annoyed sigh, turning to see Alaric coming toward him. "We have an emergency,"

_Of course they did._ "I'm not in the mood Rick," Damon said turning back to the bar and pouring another drink.

Alaric was about to state the situation they had with the werewolves, but realized Damon had been talking to a woman there who was probably listening to him now.. "Ah, Stefan needs help with Caroline.."

"Do you not see I'm trying to have a drink here?" He glanced at Alex to give Alaric his full meaning. Damon was in no mood to go anywhere, especially for vampire barbie.

"He found Jules," Alaric stated knowing that would get Damon's attention.


End file.
